


Sextortion

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has grown a mustache. Emily's not pleased, but she turns it around in her favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextortion

**  
**

The first thing Emily noticed was that one morning after showering Hotch hadn't shaved. She didn't think much of it at the time since it wasn't unusual that he went a weekend, or even a few workdays, without shaving allowing a little bit of dark stubble to grace his chin. And she really didn't mind, she quite liked the scruffier look on him.

 

But when another few days had gone by and still shaving seemed to be left out of his morning routine and the faint outline of a mustache could be found on his upper lip she began to worry a little. But she decided that she'd hold her tongue and wait – perhaps he was only trying it out and hopefully it wouldn't become a permanent fixture.

 

A week later when a full-fledged, thick, dark brown mustache adorned her husband's face she just couldn't keep quiet any longer. As they sat next to each other, snuggled together on the couch, his arm over her shoulders and he hand rubbing his thigh, she turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

 

"Honey?" she said, running her hand from his thigh up over his chest.

 

"Yeah?" Hotch said, his eyes not leaving the movie playing on the TV screen.

 

"You're going to shave, right?"

 

"Huh?" Hotch turned his attention from the TV to his wife.

 

"That thing on your upper lip, you're going to shave that right?" She shifted away from him and folded her leg under her, throwing in a bit of a pouty lip for good measure. "I mean it was fun for a little while, but sweetie you kinda look a bit like a German pornstar pulled from the seventies."

 

"You think?" Hotch said, running a finger under his nose, with a touch of disappointment in his voice. "I thought it made me look distinguished."

 

"You always look distinguished honey," Emily said, feeling a little bad that she had been so harsh. "Now though you look like a distinguished man with a dark brown caterpillar sleeping above his lip."

 

"Hey!" Hotch huffed, "I never say anything when you do crazy things to your hair, like that time when you came home with five inches cut off."

 

"First of all," Emily said, "that was not my fault that was the crazy hairdresser lady from hell's fault. Second of all I am a woman, I am allowed to go a little out there with my hairstyle and you're not allowed to say a thing about it." She gave him a wide smile, pressing her lips to his cheek to show that she was kidding. "You however are a man, and I like my men clean-shaven." That she wasn't joking about.

 

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it," Hotch said, "I like it and I won't shave it."

 

"Why not?" Emily pouted, "I shave for you." She could see Hotch's face twitching into a small smile and a slightly wistful look entering his eyes, but he didn't say anything. "Fine," she said, "If you're going to keep that thing then the least you can do is offer me a mustache ride."

 

"A what?"

 

"A mustache ride," Emily purred, tracing a finger across his chest, "Let me ride your 'stache, baby."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly. "As in…"

 

"Yes," Emily said, her eyes twinkling as she climbed into his lap and leaned closer. Her lips mere centimeters from his ear she whispered huskily; "I want to ride your face, Aaron. I want you to fuck my brains out with your tongue." She could feel him responding instantly, as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, his cock swelling beneath her. His hands inched down her back and cupped her rear, squeezing it greedily, before traveling back up and in under her thin cotton top.

 

She purred with delight and raised her arms to allow his brisk fingers to rid her of her clothes, beginning with her top, the black cotton tank meeting the floor quickly. Her swaying breasts freed to his hands and eyes, Hotch pinched and rolled her nipples dusky and hard.

 

Switching his attention to her pants, he growled; "Get up," lust coating his voice as he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back on the couch. Hovering over her he pulled her pajama bottoms off her long legs, moaning loudly when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Fuck, you make me so hard, Emily," he groaned, rubbing his hands on the inside of her thighs.

 

"Mmmm," Emily moaned in response. The fact that Hotch was still fully clothed when she didn't have stitch of clothing and the way his eyes possessively roamed her naked body made her tingle. Pulling him down on top of her she pressed a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Lie down on the floor," she breathed into his mouth, "take a pillow and get comfortable." She giggled as she watched him eagerly push himself up and lay down on a rug. She was sure that she could get him to do anything if only she asked him whilst naked.

 

She quickly followed him, her eyes dropping to his obvious, delicious, erection made her pussy pound hard. She felt herself dripping with want as she straddled him. Leaning forward, she braced herself on the floor to make sure that she wouldn't smother him.

 

Bolts of lightning shot through her body when his wet lips touched her pussy. First he pressed a loving kiss against her moist folds, then he nudged his tongue along her opening, pulling soft mewls from her. She bit her lip, moaning a strangled; "Aahhh," as he pushed a little harder, his firm tongue disappearing into her. Her breath quickened and her chest heaved as his tongue became more urgent. His hands clamped over her thighs as she rode his face with quick rolls of her hips.

 

"Oh God! Oh Hotch! Fuck me!" she cried out as ecstasy threatened to take her over and knock her roughly over the edge. Her thighs quivered and Hotch's lips moved raptly, leaving her dripping opening and sucking her clit into his mouth. "Oh fuck! Fuck!" Her entire body buzzed, tingled and shook as his teeth grazed her bundle of nerves. He traced rough circles around it and without warning sucked it back into his mouth. "Ooooh!" she cried as the violent orgasm flooded her body turning her every limb into jelly. "Oh God."

 

On shaky legs she climbed off Hotch, slipping down his body and nestling against his chest. "Aaron," she sighed, "that was amazing." Propping herself up against him she gave him a smile. "You should be rewarded. If only I could think of a way…" She laughed as his eyebrows arched.

 

"I can think of a few ways," he said, huskily, one hand dropping to his crotch and pulling the fly down.

 

"And what a good way that would be," Emily smiled as she shimmied further down his body, settling on her knees and hovering above his cock. Wetting her lips, she pulled his length from its cotton cage and gave it a few pumps till it was rock hard and dripping with precum. Bending down she slid her tongue across the tip. Looking up under heavy lashes, she took his head into her mouth, sucked hard, and released him with a pop.

 

"You know what?" she said, sitting back on her heels, "If you want me to suck you, you're going to have to lose the 'stache. No shave, no blowjob."

 

"That's… that's extortion!" Hotch wailed.

 

"Well, in this case it's sextortion," Emily smiled, "it is also an excellent way to get you to shave. Now what will it be, the best blowjob of your life or your little hairy friend there? It's your choice honey." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as Hotch pushed himself off the floor and quickly waddled over to the bathroom. Works every time, she thought to herself with a content chuckle.

 

***


End file.
